Today's companies and persons rely on having power more than ever before. Without power, companies may be unable to manufacture goods, or to operate at all, such as if the company is in the business of supplying information over the Internet. Without power, businesses and individuals may be completely incapacitated regarding critical activities, such as making goods, providing services, and transacting personal finances (e.g., filing tax returns, and paying bills).
With such a heavy reliance on power, individuals and companies frequently need to be able to have power outages corrected in short order, and/or have backup power supplies so that their affairs and/or businesses are not significantly affected, and/or be notified when power fails. Correcting power outages typically involves calling a local power company to report a power outage and/or troubleshooting a local power supply/conveyance system, e.g., internal to a company or residence, that has gone out. Uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) are often used to provide backup power in case of a power outage. A UPS provides surge protection and backup battery power for electronic systems. Backup battery power helps prevent loss of data that can occur during a blackout, a brownout (low voltage), or a spike or a surge of electricity through the system. UPSs are commonly used on computing equipment to guard against data being lost due to a power outage before the data are saved. UPSs used with computing equipment also help to guard against a loss in service by providers of information over the Internet, such as by servers, e.g., hosting web pages. UPSs can also help improve availability of network infrastructure in the home during power outages, protect against data loss on personal computers, etc.
Some UPS software packages provide for logging of power events. These packages typically provide a log of power events that have occurred on a particular system along with the time of occurrence. Customers can scroll through the logs to see what events have happened and when they occurred.